


Sister Issues

by ahunmaster, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Office AU [50]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Family, Fluff, Genderbending, Het, Human, Humor, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave's sister interrupts her and Bombrush, who isn't too pleased by her presence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sister Issues

It took a lot for Bombrush to get irritated. Still, there were things that could. Like racists, rapists, ignorant CEOs, politicians, and Starscream. Especially Starscream.   
  
But he never thought Soundwave would be one of them.  
  
Well... to be fair, it wasn't really her that was the irritation. It was just more her and... her sister.  
  
Starbolt had stopped by his house to see her sister. She was in town on break between showings and after going to Soundwave's house, she was directed here by the kids. Which sucked because he had brought her here on this fine Saturday hoping to have some 'privacy' with Soundwave.  
  
And now he was reduced to sitting at the chair across from the couch the two sisters sat at, watching them catch up on things. Starbolt was up against Soundwave, her arms wrapped around her left one as she chatted on and on about her difficult work schedule. He had to admit; Starbolt was the exact opposite of Soundwave in many ways.  
  
For starters, she was very touchy and close. Though he had a feeling she clung to Soundwave like she was because Soundwave was not a very "touchy" person. And unlike Soundwave, Starbolt was very animated and talkative, running at the mouth and spitting out what seemed like a hundred words a second. It was certainly impressive. Soundwave just seemed to nod every now and then and make a comment every once in a while.   
  
Still, all of Soundwave's attention was devoted to her sister while Bombrush just sat off to the side, completely ignored despite getting to first base with Soundwave a few minutes ago before Starbolt busted in.   
  
"Why didn't you wait until I came back home tomorrow?" Soundwave said, looking the younger woman.  
  
"Hey, I don't see you often because of my schedule! I was hoping to surprise you and you weren't there!"  
  
"So why come here?"  
  
"I already told you - I wanted to see you!"  
  
Soundwave reached up with her free hand to rub her eyes. Primus, Starbolt could be so spoiled sometimes. Her way or the highway. She felt a little bad for Bombrush, knowing how much he loathed getting interrupted. Still, Starbolt had a point. They rarely did see each other... And she saw Bombrush practically every day, so it wasn't like they couldn't do what they had been doing some other time.  
  
"You should have called me."  
  
"I did - you were busy." She glanced over at Bombrush and gave a devilish smirk, pressing more into Soundwave's side as she hugged her. "My bad~"   
  
Bombrush wasn't fooled.  Maybe Soundwave couldn't see it, but he could. She did a better job than Starscream, but he could see just how much Starbolt was enjoying this. She may have come to see her sister, but she only came here instead of waiting at home because she wanted to make him suffer. Ravage hadn't told her they were here; he had told her to wait until Soundwave came back tomorrow from his house. That was what Ravage would have said. And from what he could tell from Starbolt, she decided to come here and ruin what he had started.  
  
Soundwave huffed, pulling her arm free of Starbolt's grip. "Have you eaten yet?"  
  
She shook her head. "I had just gotten back home before I came to see you!"  
  
"... So you don't have a change of clothes either?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
The elder sister held back a groan. When it came to her business and career, Starbolt was a very punctual and responsible person. When it came to her personal life though? She was a mess... At least around her she was. Mainly because Starbolt knew Soundwave would take care of her.

"Go upstairs and take a shower. You can find some clothes of mine in the dresser in the master bedroom. I'll make you something to eat."  
  
"You come over that often?"  
  
Soundwave said nothing.  
  
Starbolt giggled. "Didn't realize it was so serious. Makes me jealous."   
  
Soundwave mumbled something out, brushing the hair out of her face. Then Starbolt stood up and leaned over to kiss Soundwave's cheek. Soundwave blinked and jerked her head over at her sister, but she was already running up the stairs. She looked back at Bombrush, who just stared at her with a blank expression.   
  
She gave a small sigh. "I'm sorry, but may I borrow your kitchen?"  
  
"...Go ahead."  
  
Soundwave got up and walked over to the kitchen. From where he was sitting, he could see her starting to boil some water. Great, not only was Starbolt taking up precious alone time with his lover, but now she was making Soundwave cook for her. Just great.  
  
"Soundwave!"  
  
Oh what now?  
  
"Is something wrong, Starbolt?" Soundwave yelled from the kitchen.  
  
"All you have are men's soaps! Do you have other shampoos or conditioners? The men's stuff ruins my hair!"  
  
Son of a bitch. Starbolt just didn't want to give up her sister's attention, didn't she? Well, she could at least stop working her so hard after coming over unexpectedly.  
  
"Hold on, I'll go get some for you," he shouted as he slowly got up from the couch.  
  
"Bombrush, I can go get them-"  
  
"It's alright. Besides, you're in the middle of making food; let me go get it."  
  
Soundwave looked at him for a moment, but then nodded before turning back to the food she was preparing. Bombrush then slowly made his way up the stairs as he could hear Starbolt singing to herself in the shower. Fuck, had she already gotten started before she even realized she had the wrong shampoos? And what was wrong with his soaps? It wasn't like they would cause a lot of body hair to grow or make your abs grow bigger. Women and their need for flowery shampoos to make their hair wavy and all...  
  
As he entered his bedroom, he moved over to the sink area. Crouching down, he opened one of the cabinets and pulled out some of Soundwave's feminine shampoos. He didn't know what the hell Starbolt would want so he just pulled them all out. Though, he doubted she needed three kinds of shampoo and two kinds of conditioner.  
  
He turned to the closed door where his shower and bath were behind and knocked. "Starbolt?"  
  
"What~?" she sang out before going back to her song.  
  
"I have three shampoos and two conditioners here. What do you want?"  
  
She didn't say anything, still humming along. Did she even hear him? He opened his mouth to ask again, but the door suddenly opened and he was greeted with the sight of Starbolt's very wet and very naked body. He didn't even have time to react. His mouth fell slightly agape, his eyes going wide at the sight of it.   
  
It wasn't as if he had never seen a naked woman before. Hell, he had seen plenty of women naked before and he was usually the reason why they became naked to begin with. And he had seen Starbolt's body before in magazines and ads. Though he was never able to see her lower half before and he never thought he would either. This was his girlfriend's sister for Primus' sake! He shouldn't have ever seen her naked like this!  
  
But Starbolt didn't even seem to care. She just walked past him and over to the counter to look at the small selection. But she quickly picked too bottles up and nodded, turning back to him.   
  
"Thanks!" she said, giving him a commercial smile before walking back into the bathroom and shutting the door behind her.  
  
Primus, he could swear he could hear her giggling.   
  
As much as he had heard a lot of nice things about Soundwave's sister from her, that meant nothing. This woman... was a menace. Mischievous. It reminded him of Frenzy and Rumble, only a woman and much more irritating as opposed to Soundwave's kids, who he had found endearing.   
  
And of course, since he had been interrupted before and having just seen Starbolt's naked body, he would now have to deal with his own problems.  
  
God damn it... they both really did look alike.

* * *

As Soundwave finished making her sister her meal, she could hear Bombrush come down the stairs. Well, that certainly took him a while. For a brief moment, she wondered if he had made a comment to Starbolt about interrupting them earlier. Though she knew Bombrush wouldn't say that to her sister. Not unless he wanted her to punch him.   
  
She looked over at him as he walked into the kitchen. She raised an eyebrow at his haggard appearance.  
  
He beat her to the punch though. "Is your sister always so open with her body?"  
  
It took Soundwave a second, but when she allowed his words to process, she frowned and let out a small groan. She reached up to rub her eyes, suddenly getting a headache. Damn it, Starbolt... She had always been comfortable with her body. In fact, Starbolt could care less as to who saw her naked. And while it was fine for her, Starbolt failed to understand that not everyone was comfortable seeing her in the nude.   
  
And to be honest, she didn't like the idea of her sister carelessly showing off her body to her lover like that.  
  
"I'm afraid so..."  
  
"... She looks a lot like you, except her breasts aren't as big as yours."  
  
Soundwave frowned and gave him a dark look.  
  
He held up his hands. "Just stating a fact."   
  
"You still got off because of that fact."  
  
His face grimaced for a moment. His hands slowly came down before he sighed and moved to the coffee maker.  
  
"Why are you making coffee so late in the afternoon?"  
  
"Because I'm sad and I need something to pick me up."  
  
Typical Bombrush. Always acting like a child when he couldn't get what he wanted. Sometimes she wished he would act more mature like he did at work. Apparently, it turned off on the weekends.  
  
"You don't like my sister, do you?"  
  
She was him flinch a bit before his stance returned to normal as he started the machine up. "... She's definitely not like you."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"She's nice. Talkative. And very open. Just as you said before."  
  
"Bombrush, what are you getting at?"  
  
"... She's still a big pain in the ass."  
  
Soundwave just stared at him, unfazed by the response. She had a feeling that was how he felt about her. Well, Starbolt did have a peculiar personality. You either liked her or you didn't. And it was obvious that though Bombrush found her to be attractive, he still found her to be annoying. She knew he only felt that way though because Starbolt was interrupting his personal time with her. It was a little childish and she couldn't help but shake her head.  
  
"Bombrush, she's just-"  
  
"Soundwave, I know she's your sister, but that doesn't take away the fact that-"  
  
"-that she's only getting on your nerves because she's preventing you from throwing me over that table-" she gestured to the kitchen table "-and having your way with me."   
  
He sighed as he watched the coffee splash into the coffee cup. Once it was done, he picked it up and brought it over to the island separating them. "You're right."  
  
Soundwave almost jumped back. Wait, did he just apologize?  
  
"What-?"  
  
"You're right." He sighed as he sat down on one of the island's stools. "I'm pissed off at your sister. She suddenly shows up just as I'm having some time alone with you for the first time this week. Then she just has her way around the place as if she owns it."

Soundwave opened her mouth to speak, but he quickly up a hand.

"Let me finish, please. I was fine letting her into my house. Fine letting her take up my time with you to catch up even though she could have been at your house catching up with her nephews. I was a little angry, yes, but I was okay with it. After all, she's busier than you are at work and you both have much to catch up on... Even if it meant I couldn't have time with you today."  
  
Soundwave didn't say anything. You didn't interrupt Bombrush when he was in the middle of speaking his mind.  
  
"But..." he raised a hand, his pointer finger aimed at the sky, "To act so familiar in my house as my guest, to act rude to not only me, but to you."  
  
"Bombrush, she didn't-"  
  
"I understand that you offered her the shower, a change of clothes, and food to eat, but what did she do in return? I don't know your sister as well as you, but even though I have no family other than my son who rarely wants me over, I never go over unkempt or hungry or without means of taking care of myself. I do not just come over to people's house in need of clothing or food or cleaning if I have access to it. Your sister is a celebrity who has access to those utilities and should know better than to just show up at her sister's house or her lover's house expecting to be taken care of!"  
  
Soundwave gave a soft huff. Yes, he was right about that. Starbolt was being rude and childish. She normally wasn't like this, but Soundwave had a feeling she knew why. She just wanted to mess with her lover... And maybe her too, since it had been so longer since they had last seen each other. As much as Soundwave hated to admit it, she was lenient with her little sister. Mainly because she owed her a lot.  
  
If it weren’t her Starbolt, she never would have found the job opening at Decepticon Enterprise. Without her, she wouldn’t have been able to afford the house she had now. She wouldn’t have been able to hire such a good lawyer to divorce Razorcut all those years ago. She owed a lot to Starbolt and the girl had always acted spoiled around her… It was just something Soundwave was used to and didn’t pay much attention to.  
  
Bombrush, as he said before though, did not know her sister as well as she did. Besides, it wasn’t as if Starbolt did this on a regular basis. Soundwave was certain her younger sister was only doing this to get on her lover’s nerves.  
  
And it was obviously working.   
  
“Bombrush, she’s only acting this way to get on your nerves.”  
  
“Which makes the whole thing even more irritating.”   
  
“Starbolt isn’t always like this,” Soundwave said, stepping up to him. She rested a hand on Bombrush’s arm. “I know you don’t like her, but she’s not as bad as you think. I owe a lot to her.”  
  
Bombrush huffed, reaching up to rub his eyes. He didn’t want to speak ill of her younger sister, especially since it was clear that Soundwave really did love her. But… Fuck, she knew how to get under his skin when she wanted to.  
  
Seeing that Bombrush was still moody, she sighed. Well, she did know one way she could cheer him up, though she had a feeling she would come to regret the decision later. Leaning forward a bit, she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a soft kiss.  
  
He blinked. “Sound–?”   
  
“If you can deal with her tonight… And if we don’t have a busy week at work this week, I’ll let you have me in your office.”   
  
Bombrush blinked again. And again. It took him a few seconds, but soon his childish demeanor turned into his usual mischievous self as he lustfully looked over his lover. This was why he loved this woman. Because she knew just how to cheer him up when shit like this happened. And he liked it when she cheered him up.  
  
"So... I just have to be a good boy then?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"I can do that." Still smirking, he slowly moved off of his stool to stand up, wrapping his arms around her as he pulled her closer to him. She closed her eyes as he leaned down, obviously wanting to kiss her. But she allowed it, holding him back as he pressed his lips on hers. She could tell he was thinking about what he wanted to do to her, considering his kiss was rather aggressive. Not that she minded-  
  
"If I'm interrupting, I can eat later."  
  
They broke apart from the kiss to look at kitchen entryway, seeing Starbolt smiling brightly as she leaned up against the wall. Her hair was still a little wet and she was only wearing one of black Soundwave's undershirts and a pair of gray shorts. Bombrush's eyes widened ever so slightly. It was easy to tell that Starbolt wasn't wearing a bra and her stomach was exposed. Primus, he had never seen Soundwave wear pajamas that revealing before. And because Starbolt looks so similar to Soundwave... He wouldn't lie, he was a bit turned on, but mainly because he could only imagine Soundwave wearing that.  
  
Soundwave frowned and pushed away from her lover. "You're not interrupting anything."  
  
"You sure? I can just run upstairs and pretend to still be showering. Unless you want me to join." She looked to Bombrush and gave a small smirk. "I'm sure you wouldn't mind a threesome with a pair of hot big-breasted sisters."   
  
Bombrush had to laugh at that. No, he wouldn't mind that at all. Especially since it would almost be like a threesome with two Soundwaves...  
  
"Stop thinking about it."  
  
He blinked and looked down, seeing Soundwave glaring at him mercilessly. He merely smiled and held up his hands, Soundwave giving a heavy sigh as she turned back to her sister.  
  
"You're no fun, Soundwave."  
  
"You simply have no limits." Then she turned to the small pot. "I made you some spaghetti. And yes, no meat sauce."  
  
Starbolt smiled brightly, walking over to Soundwave and hugging her again. "You always know what I like!"  
  
"I'm your sister - of course I do."  
  
Starbolt held her closer, snuggling against Soundwave before she turned back to the male in the room. She could tell he was still pissed at her, but he wasn't as much as he was before and he seemed to be very intrigued by their close proximity.  
  
"Starbolt, will you let me go now?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then you'll have to get your spaghetti yourself."  
  
"But I wanna hug you," she said while pouting, snuggling more into her sister's body.  
  
Bombrush could feel his nether regions getting hotter. Fuck, either Starbolt was an expert in this shit or she was just that tantalizing all the time.  
  
It didn't help that Starbolt's shirt was pushing up slightly as her breasts rubbed up against her sister's body. And the way she leaned over, raising her leg to show off those firm thighs and–   Fuck, it was hard to not imagine them both in sexy outfits like Starbolt's, taking turns turning him on and taunting him to pounce and take them both.  
  
He took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself. It was just for the weekend, he could deal with this just for the weekend... But when he and Soundwave would go back to work, she had better been prepared.   
  
He was definitely not going to hold back come Monday.


End file.
